Hawk Moth
Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "the Butterfly") is the main villain of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir who wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and powers for himself. He creates and leads the akumas, evil creatures who transform normal people into supervillains. Appearance Hawk Moth is tall with dark gray eyes. He wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. Over his face, he wears a black mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears above his face and around his eyes. Personality Hawk Moth is cold, cunning, and determined. His greatest desire is to claim Miraculouses to take over the world with, and nothing will stand in his way. His akumatized villains as his most powerful known weapon, he chooses his victims carefully and cleverly, giving them ideas if they're struggling to think up ones. He is a great deciever, persuading people that he cares about their problems and give them powers, when in fact, he does it because of his ulterior motive to use them to get the Miraculous for him. If things aren't going his way, he easily loses his patience, threatening harm to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and even the villains he creates. After defeat, Hawk Moth vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterwards, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. Abilities Hawk Moth can energize butterflies with dark energy, which transforms them into akumas. He sends them out to possess the object of a vulnerable person, and then after they agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains, corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers and abilities. To telepathically communicate with his creations, a pink butterfly-shaped frame of light appears in front of his and the villain's faces. These powers do have their limitations however. He is only ever seen creating one akumatized villain at a time, only being able to make one villain over the course of an indeterminate amount of time, probably powering himself up as a person creates the needed amount of negative energy, since he corrupted both Chloé and Sabrina at the same day. He needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized supervillains that he creates - while corrupted - do still have a will of their own and can either disobey or carry out his orders incompetently. For a brief amount of time however, he can control the villain's body, preventing them from doing anything else. It is currently unknown if he has any physical capabilities on his own. Similar Villains * Emperor Zurg and Nos-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV Series & Toy Story Film Series) Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dark Lord Category:Trickster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Anime Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Superorganism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaveholders Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Malefactors Category:God Wannabe Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Bullies Category:Blackmailers